


Learning Curve

by LUZ_DE_ROC



Category: Acacias 38 (TV), Maitino - Fandom
Genre: Cállate, F/F, Finally, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUZ_DE_ROC/pseuds/LUZ_DE_ROC
Summary: A "first time" fic. For no reason other than Maite and Camino deserve it.
Relationships: Maitino - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: This is a completely smutty romp, written entirely because I was trying to write the conclusion for my other fic, and it was too sad. And I know we're all sad, about the state of the world right now and the state of our poor Maitino. I think maybe we deserve some fun. 
> 
> So as cliche as it may be, I was compelled to write a "first time" fic, and go back to a moment when everything was as it should be. The bonus for me was that I had to watch those particular scenes approximately 874 times because...research. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope maybe it puts a smile on your face, and if it does...please let me know. (And if messed up on any Spanish, lo siento! Let me know that too so I can fix it!)
> 
> Love to everyone out there!

“No, Camino, por favor.”

Maite turned, her hands pressed together in supplication.

She had no idea what to say, and yet a wrenching desperation enveloped her to not let things end this way.

She felt unbalanced, this conversation she wasn’t prepared for throwing her onto a playing field she had been making every effort to avoid for weeks. But something in her broke at the thought of Camino believing she had simply gotten rid of her portrait and, by extension, her. The younger woman turned at her voice and the confession tumbled out of Maite’s mouth before she had a chance to think.

“Lo destruí.” Her hands dropped, fingers clasped in front of her. “Porque necesitaba olvidarte.”

She watched as Camino’s eyes widened at her words and her lips parted slightly as she rocked forward almost imperceptibly on her front foot.

Meanwhile, Maite’s head was screaming at her to stop, but whatever governed her voice was no longer listening. The rest of her confession pushed through.

“Pero no lo conseguido.” A small shake of her head and a deep breath, and then there was no going back, her eyes locked with Camino’s.

“Te llevo tatuada en cada poro de mi piel.”

Time seemed to stop as Camino held her gaze, both of them barely breathing, eyes trained on each other.

Maite would forever remember what happened next as three slow, separate heart beats.

_Beat._

She could see Camino processing the words she had just cast into the space between them, and then the younger woman blinked slowly. A determined look Maite knew only too well crossed her face, and she took one step in Maite’s direction.

_Beat._

Maite was frozen in place as Camino’s second step was accompanied by dropping her coat and purse, and Maite dimly registered the soft thump as the items hit the floor.

_Beat._

Camino’s third step brought her directly into her space, and though somewhere it must have registered what was about to happen, the surprising force of Camino’s mouth against her own drove her backward several steps. Both Camino’s hands landed on her shoulders before one slipped around her waist and the other curled around the back of her neck. Maite raised her hands to steady herself, her left arm instinctively wrapping around Camino, her right hand reaching up toward her cheek.

Camino’s scent filled Maite’s senses, and the feel of her slight frame in her arms, pressed against her, immediately threatened to overwhelm any remaining reasoning Maite possessed. The feel of her mouth against her own was exactly as she had remembered, better even, and there was very little left in her that wanted to stop this.

Still, she tried one more time.

Because she knew what this could lead to. She knew the pain and heartbreak and possible danger that waited for them down this path. And while she wanted to save herself from repeating her past mistakes, she wanted to save the woman currently in her arms from them even more.

She broke the kiss, her left hand pressing at Camino’s shoulder as she shook her head, trying to back away.

“No, Camino, no, no, no hacer esto, por favor.”

But it was immediately clear that Camino was no longer interested in her professor’s explanations and excuses of the past few weeks. And if Maite had been capable of rational thought at that moment, she would have been very proud of Camino for she was doing exactly what Maite had taught her – following her feelings and fighting for them. Because instead of debating or attempting to convince the older woman, she batted her hand away and effectively shut down every argument rising in Maite’s throat with a single word, spoken with all the confidence and force in her young body.

“Cállate.”

And in that instant, as Camino kissed her once again, Maite at last gave up.

All the fight, all the energy it took to avoid the collision she’d been hurtling toward almost since she set foot in this town, abandoned her. She couldn’t deny what she felt any longer, couldn’t deny how very much she wanted this woman who had sparked something in her that she had kept carefully buried for years.

And so when Camino’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close, Maite simply let go.

The second kiss made her forget every reason that this was a bad idea. All that existed was Camino’s mouth against her own, at once soft yet terribly wanting. The fingers of her right hand just barely brushed the younger woman’s cheek.

The third kiss unleashed everything in Maite she’d been struggling against – the frustration, the anxiety, the overpowering desire. And Maite felt a certain freedom as she embraced them all and returned Camino’s kiss. With one hand on Camino’s shoulder, the other against her cheek, anchoring their mouths together, she pressed her backwards, both of them taking hard breaths between urgent kisses.

Maite was vaguely aware of Camino taking the time to fling her hat to the floor in annoyance, and she might have laughed under other circumstances because she knew just how much the younger woman hated wearing it. But the only thing she could feel was relief that it was one less thing in her way as she pushed Camino up against the column in her studio.

Her hands immediately found the buttons on Camino’s blouse, and she attacked them with ferocity, blindly undoing them as each frantic kiss became more demanding, their ragged breath filling the quiet of the studio. She felt Camino’s hands working at the leather belt she had used to tie her robe in place that morning, and she at once regretted double knotting it. But Camino was not to be deterred and she soon loosened it, the belt falling to the floor as Camino wasted no time in pulling the robe off, tossing it aside where it landed haphazardly on the drafting table. Maite’s hands immediately returned to their chosen task.

As soon as Maite had the blouse undone, her hands slipped inside, feeling the heat of Camino’s skin through the thin fabric of her chemise before she slid her hands around the younger woman and pulled her hard against her. At the same time, her tongue stole into Camino’s mouth, connecting with hers, and she couldn’t help but moan. The urge to be as close to the younger woman as possible was nearly undoing her, and the throb of desire was already coiled low in her belly.

She was ready to quickly rid her of the blouse when she heard Camino’s soft noise of surprise.

Maite instantly stilled, the sound breaking through the fevered need radiating throughout her body. And it suddenly came crashing back to her, everything Camino had been through in her life, and she immediately cursed herself for being so reckless.

She pulled back, hands landing on Camino’s shoulders, tipping her forehead against hers. She took a couple seconds to catch her breath.

“Maite,” Camino complained, reaching for her immediately.

“Espera, espera,” Maite managed, placing her fingers against Camino’s lips, swollen from her kisses.

“Maite,” came the instant reply against her hand, “Don’t you dare say we have to stop.”

Maite smiled.

“No, mi amor, I don’t want to stop. But,” she said, straightening up to look Camino in the eye, “I need you to know something. Es muy importante.”

Camino looked back at her, serious eyes meeting hers. Maite slid her hand around to curl tenderly around Camino’s neck, thumb brushing just beneath her ear.

“I will never, _never_ , do anything you don’t want. You will always have a voice with me. Always. ¿Me oyes?”

Maite watched as Camino’s eyes softened even as they were suddenly bright with tears, and she released a deep breath Maite doubted she even knew she was holding. A faint smile ghosted over her lips and she nodded.

“Gracias,” she said quietly, several tears escaping to run down her cheeks, and she released a chuckle as she swiped at them. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“It’s okay,” Maite assured her, pulling Camino’s hand away as she brushed her own thumbs across her cheeks before leaning in to kiss away the remaining tears, tasting their saltiness. “You’ll always be safe with me.”

Camino smiled again.

“Lo sé,” she replied, nodding. “I’ve always known.” She reached out to cup Maite’s cheek, and the older woman leaned into the touch, briefly closing her eyes. “And now I really want to kiss you again.”

Maite opened her eyes and smiled back.

“Ojalá.”

This time when their mouths came together, the frantic energy from a few moments before was gone, replaced with something calmer, though no less filled with desire. Now when Maite tentatively ran her tongue along Camino’s bottom lip, Camino’s mouth parted, allowing her entry. They both groaned as their tongues slid against each other.

And as they did, Maite reached out to gently untuck Camino’s blouse from her skirt, drawing it downward, and Camino dropped her arms to shrug it off. In turn, the younger woman’s fingers found the buttons of Maite’s blouse, carefully undoing each one, before helping her out of it.

Maite reached out to pull Camino against her again, thin fabric the only thing between them now, and Maite struggled for control as she felt Camino’s chest press against her own. The primitive part of her brain wanted nothing more than to rip off all their remaining clothes.

However, she settled instead for running her hands along the plane of Camino’s back, tracing the jut of her shoulder blades, the small of her back. She then moved lower still, fingers searching for the clasp of Camino’s skirt. Meanwhile, Camino’s hands were equally busy and they drew down the straps of Maite’s chemise, mouth dropping to her shoulder. Maite briefly abandoned her task as Camino nipped at the cord of muscle in her neck before sucking gently at the same spot.

“Camino,” she whispered, tilting her head as the younger woman continued scattering kisses across her skin. She finally pulled away from her, framing Camino’s face with her hands and a small huff of amusement.

“You’re making it very hard to concentrate,” she said.

Camino’s mouth quirked in a smile.

"¿En que?”

Maite shook her head.

“Impertinente,” she chided, stealing a quick kiss. “Help me with this,” she instructed, tugging at the piece of clothing currently offending her. Still smiling, Camino reached around to the clasp Maite couldn’t find and quickly undid it, letting the garment fall to the floor before stepping out of it. 

Maite stood transfixed, letting her eyes take in Camino, standing in front of her in nothing but her undergarments. The fingers of her left hand twitched unconsciously with anticipation, a habit she knew often gave her away. And when she saw Camino glance down and her lips twitched, she knew instantly the young woman was aware of it.

_Damn it._

She deliberately stilled her hand.

Camino stepped back toward her, hands circling her waist. Without wasting time, she found the clasp of Maite’s skirt, working it open even as she leaned in to kiss her, tongue now purposefully licking into Maite’s mouth, neither tentative nor unsure, and the older woman was quick to note that Camino was turning into a very good student of…everything. Her skirt fell to the floor, and she kicked it aside impatiently, arms pulling Camino tightly against her own body once more, slightly lightheaded with the feeling.

On some level, she still couldn’t believe this was happening, and she wasn’t quite sure what to do next. Part of her wanted to stand exactly here forever, feeling Camino’s warm curves against her as her kisses quickly became a thing Maite was unwilling to live without, and part of her wanted to drag her down the hallway to her bedroom and do all the things her dreams had been tormenting her with for weeks.

Except her bedroom seemed impossibly far away at the moment.

Reluctantly pulling away from Camino, she grabbed her hand and tugged as she backed up until they reached the chaise lounge in the corner of the room. They sank down on it together, lips finding each other’s before they were even completely seated. And while one of Maite’s hands landed on Camino’s knee, the other reached up to skim along her shoulder before dropping to brush along the side of her breast.

Camino’s reaction was immediate as she pressed her mouth harder against Maite’s, a small moan coming from the back of her throat.

Encouraged, Maite’s hand slid down further until she grasped the hem of Camino’s chemise.

“¿Puedo quitarte esto?” she asked. Camino met her eyes, and Maite’s heart filled at the trust she found there. The younger woman nodded solemnly.

So Maite shifted to kneel in front of Camino, the younger woman naturally parting her knees so Maite could fit between them, and then she lifted her arms as Maite pulled the material up and over her head.

Maite dropped the garment aside as she rocked back to look at Camino, unable to keep her eyes from doing what they wanted to do the day Camino posed for her, falling to her chest and the small, firm breasts rising and falling with Camino’s erratic breath. She looked up to see Camino watching her, a slightly self-conscious expression on her face.

Maite immediately rose back up, hands cupping her face, drawing her in for a soft kiss.

“You are beautiful,” she whispered against her lips. “So very beautiful. I want so badly to touch you.”

“I want that too,” Camino replied. “Please.”

And so Maite let her hand drop, across Camino’s collarbone, fingers tracing down, until she at last closed her hand around her breast, hearing the younger woman’s quiet inhale as she squeezed gently. The sound, small though it was, shot through Maite’s body, and she had to swallow hard against the nearly unbearable need it created.

She refused to rush this.

Instead, she let her fingers explore slowly, brushing over sensitive flesh, watching Camino’s slightly nervous expression turn to one of pleasure as she relaxed into the feeling, and Maite grew bolder, grazing her thumb over Camino’s nipple. The younger woman jolted slightly at the touch, and Maite started to pull away, but Camino quickly put a stop to any concerns she was feeling by covering her hand with her own, pressing her hand firmly against her breast.

“No pares, por favor,” she breathed.

Maite smiled, slightly amused that her worry was unfounded, and she nodded, kissing her as she resumed what she’d been doing, her fingers running over the younger woman’s nipple, bringing it to a stiff peak as she rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. Camino whined into her mouth, hands landing on Maite’s shoulders, pulling her closer as Maite continued touching her, the soft sounds she was making guiding her. It was an incomparable feeling, being the cause of the younger woman’s pleasure, and a part of Maite felt she could be happy with this moment alone.

But as was the case today, Camino seemed to have different plans, and soon her hands ran down the length of Maite’s back, dropping down to the hem of her chemise, tugging insistently at it. And Maite briefly abandoned her ministrations to lift her arms as Camino pulled off the garment. The younger woman immediately drew Maite flush against her, and each of them exhaled sharply as skin met skin for the first time, breasts pressed together with no barrier between them at last.

Camino abandoned Maite’s mouth in favor of dropping her lips to her shoulder once more, marking her with kisses until she buried her nose into Maite’s neck, inhaling.

“Maite,” came the whisper, filled with longing.

Camino’s voice curled into Maite’s ear even as she felt the younger woman shaking slightly in her arms, and instinct told Maite it had nothing to do with fear.

She pulled back slightly until she could look Camino in the eye.

She ran the back of her knuckles across Camino’s jaw and smiled at her.

“Lie back, mi amor.”

And as Camino obeyed, moving to recline on the lounge, Maite followed her up to lie on her left side next to her, fitting herself against her. She bent down, kissing the younger woman slowly and deeply, before she started to steadily and thoroughly touch her.

Maite let her hand wander freely over her body, along the slope of her shoulder, the sharpness of her collarbone, the delicate skin of her elbow and inner wrist. She briefly cupped her breasts again, earning a moan from Camino as she pressed into the touch, before she traced fingers over her abdomen, down to her hip, and along the outside of her thigh. She landed on the exposed skin between her bloomers and stockings, and she slid her hand upward, beneath the material, smoothing her hand along the back of her thigh as high as the garment would allow before reversing course, fingers coming back down to stroke the underside of Camino’s knee.

That action prompted an unexpected giggle from the younger woman, and Maite glanced up at her, eyebrows raised. Camino smiled sheepishly.

“That tickles.”

Maite chuckled in response, leaning down for another kiss before nudging her nose against hers.

“I’ll remember that,” she noted before resuming her exploration.

Her fingers continued down along her stockinged calf before traveling back up the other leg. This time, when she delved beneath the material of the bloomers, it was along Camino’s inner thigh, carefully watching the younger woman’s reaction as she did so. Camino’s eyes fell shut and her right hand came up along the small of Maite’s back, splayed hard against her, as Maite softly caressed the sensitive skin. She indulged in the touch, unable to suppress her own moan as her fingers rose higher still and she noted the heat so very close to her fingers. It took almost everything she had to not allow her hand to slide to the apex of Camino’s legs, and she withdrew her hand before she lost the battle. Instead, she took a steadying breath, clenching her own legs together in an attempt to sooth the ache between them, and ran her hand back up along the top of Camino’s thigh. She circled her waist and looked back up at the younger woman.

If she had thought she was the only one affected by her exploratory journey just now, she thought wrong. She found Camino all but panting, looking as if she was about to jump out of her skin.

“Maite,” she breathed, lifting her head to press a bruising kiss against her mouth, shifting restlessly against her. “Por favor…”

Maite was certain Camino wasn’t even entirely sure what she was asking for, but the need for relief was evident in her voice and in her expression. Maite kissed her back – hot, open kisses – as she let her hand smooth along the flat of Camino’s stomach before her fingers slipped just under the band of her bloomers. With effort, she stilled.

“Are you sure?” she asked, pulling Camino’s lower lip into her mouth before releasing it. The younger woman nodded, and Maite couldn’t tell exactly which of them was trembling. Her fingers inched lower, the need to touch the younger woman almost agonizing.

“Camino,” she managed, not quite knowing where this inner reserve of patience was coming from, “If there’s anything you don’t…you don’t like, we can…we can…stop.” She struggled to get the words out, her fingers so tantalizingly close to where they wanted to be.

Camino nodded again, her hips instinctively lifting toward Maite’s touch. The older woman swallowed hard against the pure physical desire she hadn’t felt in years. Still, she needed this to be clear.

“Camino, I need you to – ”

The younger woman finally looked up at her, pulling Maite’s head down to rest against her own.

“Lo entiendo,” she said, shutting down any further discussion with another hard kiss, and Maite smiled, getting the point.

And so Maite at last moved her hand downward, fingers sliding over the soft patch of hair she encountered before cupping Camino fully, heat radiating against Maite’s palm. Camino jerked against her at the first touch and Maite dropped her head so her mouth was at Camino’s ear.

“¿Bien?” she murmured. She heard several deep breaths before Camino answered with a nod.

“Bien.”

Still, Maite let her hand stay where it was until she felt Camino relax against her again, and then she ever so slowly slipped one finger between her legs.

This time, Camino sighed in obvious relief at Maite’s touch, and Maite took the cue to press more fully against her. The younger woman’s arousal was unmistakable as Maite’s finger slid easily along velvety flesh, and she felt Camino’s fingers press into her back.

“Maite.”

The sound of her name made her pick up her head. Camino was looking at her with impossibly dark, but clear, eyes.

“I’ve never…felt anything like this before,” the younger woman confessed, a mixture of awe and surprise evident in her voice.

Maite kissed her, struck again by the privilege and responsibility she was carrying. She didn’t know if she would ever understand how she was lucky enough to have this honor bestowed up her.

“Lo sé, amor mío,” the endearment rolling naturally off her tongue, “Y te lo prometo, it gets even better.”

And with those words, she began to gently stroke her finger against Camino, a slow, steady pace, letting the younger woman get used to the feeling. She slid her finger again and again along the length of her, watching as Camino fell into the rhythm, her hips starting to roll in counterpoint to Maite’s hand, seeking more contact.

The older woman increased the pressure slowly, a second finger joining the first, and she began to move higher, carefully circling the small bundle of nerves she found there. Camino’s mouth fell open as her body tensed, bending harder toward Maite as the pads of her fingers stroked her with increasingly more intention.

Maite continued, her fingers exploring, varying pressure, listening carefully to the sounds Camino was making. She touched her with no goal in mind, no expectations except Camino’s well-being, and so she wasn’t sure who was more surprised when she suddenly felt a small shudder run through the younger woman’s body.

Camino’s fingers abruptly dug hard into Maite’s back and her eyes flew open in wonder as they connected with the older woman’s.

Maite immediately stilled her fingers, leaning closer to Camino as the younger woman worked to catch her breath.

“Estás bien,” she assured her, pressing kisses to her temple. “Es normal,” she smiled. “Es normal.”

She continued murmuring to her as Camino curled against her, burying her face against Maite, her breath puffing against her shoulder. Maite wrapped her arms around her.

Several moments passed and then Camino’s grip relaxed against Maite’s back, and she uncurled herself to look up at the older woman. Maite couldn’t stop her chuckle when she saw the amazed smile on Camino’s face. She touched her face, leaning over to kiss her.

“I never knew…that’s how it was supposed to be,” Camino admitted when they parted, and Maite felt a wave of tenderness toward her as she smiled back.

“Sí,” she affirmed. “That’s how it’s supposed to be.” She let her hand stroke lazily down Camino’s side. “My sweet girl.”

Camino shut her eyes as Maite’s touch soothed over her heated skin, humming slightly in contentment, and Maite enjoyed Camino’s utterly relaxed expression.

Several more moments passed, their breathing the only sound in the room.

But then Camino’s eyes opened, meeting Maite’s. She held her gaze, eyes bright, before very obviously dropping to rake across Maite’s bare chest. A shiver ran through the older woman as Camino unconsciously licked her lips, and the desire that she’d successfully put aside a few minutes before, now unguarded, came roaring back. There was no point in denying how much she wanted Camino to touch her.

But instead of doing so, Camino sat up, eye to eye with the older woman. She took a deep breath.

“Maite,” she said, and then her eyes dropped off to the side, a shy expression crossing her face.

Maite brow furrowed at her sudden reticence, and she propped a finger under her chin, lifting her gaze back.

“What is it?”

Camino’s eyes flicked away again before meeting hers.

“I…I want to touch you. But…I don’t know how.”

Her voice was nervous, and it took everything in Maite not to laugh, not because of Camino’s obvious discomfort, but at the thought that Camino could possibly do anything wrong in this exquisite moment unfolding between them.

“Camino,” she said, just barely hiding her smile. “There’s no wrong way to do this. I promise.” She pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Y te ayudare.”

She shifted to recline against the back of the chaise. “Come here,” she said, and they changed positions, Maite pulling Camino up and toward her until she was settled over Maite’s thighs, hoping the change might give the younger woman more confidence. But the expression on her face was still one of worry, hands clasped in her lap.

And so Maite sat up, placing slow kisses along Camino’s temple, her jaw as her hands began to stroke through her hair. Every time she encountered a pin, she pulled it out gently, dropping them in a pile, until they were all out, and she could comb through the dark brown locks with her fingers.

“Hermosa,” she declared between kisses as Camino’s eyes lulled shut. “Now your turn.”

Camino opened her eyes back up and met Maite’s, questioning. The older woman nodded at her, and she dropped her hands to land on Camino’s thighs.

After a moment’s consideration, Camino finally lifted her hands to Maite’s hair, and began methodically finding the pins holding the strands in place, her touch increasingly definite. When she removed them all, Camino threaded her fingers through the nearly black curls before cradling the back of Maite’s head and pulling her in for a long kiss.

What started out slowly soon became heated and Maite found herself pulling at Camino’s shoulders to bring her closer as their mouths connected again and again, tongues meeting insistently.

Maite almost didn’t register Camino’s hand moving between their bodies before her palm closed over her breast, and she jumped slightly at the touch, arching upward. She moaned as Camino squeezed, watching her reaction intently.

“That feels wonderful,” Maite encouraged. “Don’t stop.”

And so Camino began to explore with her fingers, moving from one breast to the other, teasing Maite with varying pressure, bringing sensitive nipples to stiff peaks until Maite was doing everything in her power not to squirm beneath her. But when Camino surprised her by dropping her mouth to pull the pebbled flesh into her mouth, Maite couldn’t stop her hips from jolting upward, attempting to soothe the almost intolerable ache between her legs.

Camino sat up, startled, immediately searching Maite’s eyes.

“¿Hay algo mal?”

This time Maite did laugh, if only to release the tension somewhere.

“No, mi amor. No pasa nada. It’s just…” she let out a steadying breath, “…I thought you said you didn’t know what you were doing.”

It took Camino a second to work out what Maite meant before she smiled and blushed.

“Oh.”

Maite laughed again with affection as she brushed back hair from Camino’s face.

“Yes, oh. You have nothing to worry about. What you’re doing is perfect. Please, continue.”

This time when Camino closed her lips around her nipple, tongue circling, Maite was prepared and relaxed into the sensation, at once familiar and new.

It was a feeling she hadn’t allowed herself to crave in years, telling herself this kind of pleasure was off limits to her, the danger of it too great. She had built a secure wall around herself, wholly convinced of its impenetrability until this young woman entered her life and undid every carefully laid brick in that wall as easily as if it had been made of a child’s blocks. Without even trying, Camino had dismantled Maite’s world, forcing her to face the stronghold she’d created and the series of lies she’d told herself so she could exist in a world that would not accept her as she was. It was a smart plan, safe, and yet at the moment Maite couldn’t think of a single good reason why she should attempt to salvage it.

In fact, the only thing she could think was that she wanted more.

“Camino,” she breathed.

The younger woman straightened up, and Maite at once missed her mouth against her. Camino met Maite’s gaze, and she seemed to read her at once.

“Tell me what you want,” she requested. “Show me.”

Amazed, Maite lifted Camino’s right hand to her lips, kissing the palm, before guiding her hand down to the hem of her bloomers.

Camino glanced up at her.

“Maite, I – ”

But the protest died as Maite kissed her.

“I will help you,” she reminded her. “We’ll do it together.” 

Camino paused and then nodded and then very slowly slipped her hand beneath the material. Trying her best not to rush her, Maite parted her legs slightly as Camino’s hand brushed against her for the first time.

Concentrating, Camino released a breath before sliding a finger into the soft heat between Maite’s legs, echoing the older woman’s actions of moments ago.

Maite moaned at the temporary relief the touch provided, and the sound was echoed by the woman poised on top her, staring at her with a rapt expression on her face.

Maite smiled up at her.

“Are you okay?”

Camino nodded slowly.

“It’s indescribable.” She paused and then continued. “Please show me…what you like.”

And so Maite did. She slid her hand on top of Camino’s, showing her the rhythm she liked, where she wanted pressure, and where she liked a lighter touch. As she did, she discovered, unexpectedly, how very intimate it was to teach someone about her own body, Camino proving herself a skilled student once again as she absorbed what Maite showed her. Her touch, though unrefined, became more confident by the minute.

And when Maite recognized the familiar feeling of tumbling toward release, she guided Camino’s fingers inside her, the younger woman’s eyes going wide at the new sensation before naturally curling them against her. Maite squeezed her eyes shut, nearly undone already.

It didn’t take long, she knew it wouldn’t, and as Camino moved a second time against her, and then a third, Maite fell over the edge, clutching Camino to her as she buried her face against her neck. She felt like every nerve ending was blazing, and she might have collapsed if not for the woman above her, arm securely locked around her back. She could feel Camino’s heart beating rapidly against her chest, and she imagined hers was doing much the same.

Moments went by, wrapped around each other, and then Maite’s body relaxed. She sighed deeply and nuzzled further into Camino’s neck.

“I think you understand the basics,” she mumbled, placing a lazy kiss at her pulse point before she closed her eyes.

And as the younger woman held her, lips pressed against her shoulder, Maite could swear she felt her smile against her.

‐----‐--------------------------------------------------

They remained on the chaise, wrapped around each other as their heated skin cooled in the slightly chilly air of the studio. Maite, absently running her fingers along Camino’s arm, suddenly felt the younger woman shiver as goosebumps dotted her skin, and she quickly leaned over to recover both their tops.

“Put this back on, mi amor.”

Camino took the offered garment and slipped it back on as Maite did the same. She then grabbed the blue throw blanket from the back of the chair, and tucked it under and around Camino.

“¿Mejor?” she asked with a kiss to her head.

Camino nodded.

“Mejor.”

She settled back against the older woman.

And thus comfortably fitted together, they talked – about how they felt, how Maite could not stand the thought of leaving for Paris now, how they had to behave in public, how the studio would theirs and theirs alone. Camino’s weight against her felt like the most normal thing in the world to Maite, and she refused to think about how fragile this gift might be. For the moment, right now, she was happier than she could ever remember.

“Maite, can I ask you something?”

Maite absently ran her fingers through Camino’s hair.

“Hmmm?”

“The day I posed for you – ”

“You mean the day you tricked me into letting you undress in my studio?”

She felt Camino smile.

“Maybe,” she allowed. “But you didn’t say ‘no.’”

Maite playfully batted at her Camino’s shoulder.

“What’s your question?”

“Why didn’t you paint…all of me?”

Maite cleared her throat, the memory of Camino lying in front of her clear in her mind, every curve etched in sharp relief.

“Mmmm…” she hedged, wondering quite how to word her response before deciding just to be truthful. “I…started to. Many times and many sketches. Except, I couldn’t. Not without thinking about certain things that I absolutely couldn’t let myself think about.”

“Like?”

Maite tightened her arms around her, smiling against the top of Camino’s head.

“What you do think? Like what just happened a few minutes ago, for example.”

Camino looked up at her.

“¿Pensaste much en eso?”

Maite smiled down at her tenderly, her thumb running along her cheek.

“More than I should have, mi niña. Didn’t you?”

Camino nodded.

“Sí. All the time.”

Camino tucked herself back against her, and Maite’s eyes eventually drifted shut. She heard Camino’s even breathing and she assumed the younger woman had drifted off when she heard her laugh unexpectedly.

Startled, Maite cocked her head to the side and peered down at her.

“Would you like to share what’s so funny?”

Camino glanced up at her, grinning.

“It’s just…in all the ways _I_ imagined this, we were never wearing our boots.”

As Camino wiggled her feet to prove her point, Maite hugged her close and erupted with laughter.


End file.
